


Ben's Sally Story

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has a Sally story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Sally Story

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the slashthedrabble prompt:** Education

John woke up on a bright day to find a naked Ben straddling his hips. His ass was pressed close to John hard cock.

John moved his hands up and grabbed Ben's hips. There was a bruise on the left side where John had bit him the night before.

'Morning,' John said.

Ben grinned. 'Morning.'

'Whatcha want to do today?'

'I can think of a few things,' Ben said as a raised and lowered himself onto John's cock.

John groaned. Damn if the kid wasn't already loose and lubed. 'You've done this before?'

Ben looked downward, a blush creeping up his neck 'I.... Once with Sally and a strap-on.'

'Damn. If I had been educated about that I might have gotten a Sally story.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

Ben rose up until only the head of John's cock was still inside him and then lowered himself all the way down. Again and again he raised and lowered himself. Moving faster and faster it was all John could do not to come in a ridiculousness short amount of time. After several minutes, John wrapped his hand around Ben's hard cock and stroked it. The feeling of his hand around Ben's cock and being inside Ben was too much and John came. After John's orgasm subsided, Ben fell forward and landed on top of John. Judging by the wetness between their stomachs, Ben must have come around the same time John did.

John closed his eyes and let his fingers come up and comb through Ben's hair. Ben was warm and heavy and even though John's bladder was full, he didn't want to leave his bed.

John might not have a Sally story but damn if he didn't have lots of hot Ben stories. Not that he would ever share those with his co-workers.


End file.
